Chuck Borden
|birthplace = Bronx, New York City, New York, USA |roles = Stunt Actor; Stunt double |characters = Different aliens }} Chuck Borden is a stuntman, stunt coordinator and second unit director who worked as stuntman on several episodes of , and . He was one of the core stunt group with Tom Morga, Christopher Doyle, and stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. Personal He was born as Charles Borden in in the Bronx, New York City. At age 7 he moved to with his family to Hacienda Heights, California, USA, he attended the until 1980. Four years later he started to work as stuntman in television and film productions. Borden is married to web designer Karin Derks and the couple has two children. http://www.bordendesign.com In April 2007 Borden opened the "Stuntworld Action Camp" in Las Vegas, Nevada where people could try being a stuntman for one day. He closed the camp in 2009 when he and his family moved to Raalte, a city in the Dutch province of Overijssel, Netherlands. In 2010 Borden founded the film production company FacePlantFilms. In 2013, Chuck reopened the stuntman for the day idea in Raalte called StuntCamp. http://stuntcamp.nl Star Trek Borden's first stunt part in Star Trek was in when he worked on the TNG fourth season episode as a Klingon guard alongside fellow stuntman B.J. Davis. He filmed his scenes on Tuesday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9. His second appearance as a Klingon in the fifth season episode "Redemption II" was filmed on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9 along with stuntmen Rex Pierson and Rusty McClennon and stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. For "Unification II" he worked with Nick Dimitri on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8 and Paramount Stage 9. For his appearance as a Swarm alien, Borden filmed his scenes on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8 and 16 with Tom Morga under stunt coordination of Dennis Madalone. For his appearance as a Kradin in the VOY fourth season episode , he filmed his scenes on Thursday , Monday , Tuesday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the Warner Bros. backlot. For the fifth season episode , Borden filmed his stunt scene with Jeff Cadiente, Roxann Dawson, and Leslie Hoffman on Friday on Paramount Stage 16. File:Chuck Borden, TNG Firstborn.jpg|Borden as a Klingon in "Firstborn" File:Chuck Borden, Swarm Alien.jpg|Borden as a Swarm alien in "The Swarm" File:Chuck Borden, Nemesis.jpg|Borden as a Kradin in "Nemesis" Star Trek appearances File:Vaghs guard 3.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Klingon kidnapper 1 2368.jpg|Klingon kidnapper (uncredited) File:Romulan guard 4, 2368.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, The Circle.jpg|Bajoran deputy (uncredited) File:Klingon assassin at Maranga IV 2.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, Klingon VOY.jpg|Klingon VOY (uncredited) File:Swarm species alien 1.jpg|Swarm alien (uncredited) File:Kradin commando 1.jpg|Kradin commando (uncredited) File:Kradin soldier 3.jpg|Kradin soldier (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, Extreme Risk.jpg|Holographic Cardassian (uncredited) File:Yosts species marauder 2.jpg|Alien marauder (uncredited) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 5.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Chuck Borden, True Q.jpg|Stunt double for John de Lancie (uncredited) File:Q double, Q-Less.jpg|Stunt double for John de Lancie (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, stunt double Markalian.jpg|Stunt double for Christopher Collins (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, Liaisons.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Harris (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Christopher Collins (uncredited) File:Chuck Borden, The 37s.jpg|Stunt double for David Graf (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for John de Lancie (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Paul S. Eckstein (uncredited) External links * ChuckBorden.com – official site * * Stuntcamp.nl – official business site es:Chuck Borden Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers